Chasing Randal
by BrightAsNight
Summary: You run away, you find love. [Randy Orton/Sheamus - Implied Roman Reigns/Randy Orton] A/U-Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the story y'all voted for! Hope you enjoy! [Reminder-This is A/U]**

**Song of the Chapter: **_All Points To Lauderdale-ADTR_

**(1)**

"I hate being here," I whispered harshly, taking the last gulp of the bottle of beer in my hand.

"Then don't," Dave simply said, causing my frustrations to grow more.

"I told you I can't, Hunter said he wants me here." I hissed, slamming the empty bottle down on the table. Flashing a quick grin at the bunch of girls on the next table as they giggled and whispered at us, I took back the serious look onto my face when I looked at Dave. "What?" I asked, when his dumbfounded face stared back at me.

"How many times have I told you not to give women hopes?" He shook his head disapprovingly at me, while I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't," I held my palms up innocently. "I just looked at them, D, it's not like I asked to fuck."

"But they are probably thinking that," Dave cracked a smirk. I looked around the room, noticing Hunter was talking with some guy. And there was no one else in the room that I knew. "How long are you gonna stay like this?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, acting like I had no clue of what he was talking about. I guess he realized the look on my face, because he leaned forward and grabbed my wrists tightly.

"Don't be such a baby. You're twenty-one. You need someone in your life," he growled, his voice so low that over the loud music I barely heard him.

"Look who's talking!" I yanked my hands back. "You're twenty-five and you're telling _me_ to find someone?"

"I'm a cripple," he hissed, and my heart skipped a beat. I watched as his eyes cast lower, attempting to hide the still cackling pain in them. But I saw. He couldn't hide anything from me. "No one needs to carry my burden. I'm just looking out for you as a big brother. I'm just doing my duty."

"And I appreciate it, D. So very much." I said, touching his hand, trying to ignore the tightening in my chest.

"Look, Randy. Mom is out. We never know when she'll wake up. I don't know how much longer Hunter will have me sitting here like a worthless piece of shit, doing nothing. I left everyone to go to the marines, and I paid the price. I'm not going to let you make a stupid decision like that," Dave scratched the back of his head. "That guy over there, who was just talking with Hunter. He has been eying you since he came here. Why don't you give him a shot?"

"How did a lecture of a lifetime turned to romance and dating, huh?" I scowled, but looked at the direction where the man was. He was good looking, had muscle, long black hair pulled into a messy bun, and had the look of someone who had money. Not that I cared, of any of those facts. I looked back to Dave just as the man turned to look at me. Hoping that I was not caught looking by him, I shook my head at Dave. "No."

"I don't see anything wrong in that guy," Dave frowned, his eyes never leaving that man.

"Dave, you're not gay, stop looking at him like that," I chewed on my lip to hide a smile. "Or are you?"

"No, no, no, no," he wildly shook his head, his eyes wide. I laughed, winking at him before standing up from the table and giving him a parting nod. It looked as if Hunter was not going to introduce whoever that person he said was coming to this party. It was better if I went to my room to do my stuff.

Just as I stepped out of the hall, a hand grabbed me. I jumped, about to punch the person but stopped, when I saw it was just Hunter. "Come on." He said, gripping me by my elbow and dragging me to the private side of the house, to his office. Turning the lights on, he gestured for me to sit as he settled down in his comfy chair, leaning back and tapping on his chin in a thoughtful gesture. I tried not to squirm uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. That man was always planning something to get under my skin. And not for the first time, I wondered how mom even met this guy.

It only took me less than five minutes to explode.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I hissed, throwing back the chair I was sitting and bringing myself to my feet.

"Do not cuss on me, boy," Hunter rose from his chair, his hazel eyes glinting dangerously. "I am only doing what's best for you."

"You're not doing what's best for me! You're sacrificing me to get your fucking nephew into this family," my hands slammed on the table as I got into his face, fuming. "Trust me, Hunter, that's not gonna happen as long as I'm alive."

"You're doing what I say, or our family is going down."

"There is no _our_ family, Hunter," I said frustratingly. "It's _my_ family. You're still just a stranger who happen to cross mom's path."

Hunter's eyes narrowed, his lips pursing to a thin line. I could tell that he was angry. Enraged even. The vein on his neck was pulsing visibly, and his brows were furrowed, wrinkles so deep on his forehead. "Your mother is in no condition to fret over your childishness. We're in need of money. We are bankrupt!"

"So you're going to _sell me_ because of that? Because you don't have money? That's very nice of you," I hissed, sarcasm dripping down my words.

"I'm not selling you, Randy," Hunter rounded the table, stopping right next to me. "I'm just giving you a good future with a good guy, who'll take care of you. I'd have let you marry a girl, but I know you don't swing that way."

I averted my gaze, my hands clenching to tight fists. He always rubbed that on my face. "I'm capable of marrying a man I find interest in. I don't want help."

"It's not just about you," Hunter said in a low voice, grabbing my hand when I tried to storm away. "Just remember that if you try to do anything stupid, you'd pay for it. I will give you a month, Randy. Find someone worthy enough, or you're stuck with Reigns."

I wrenched my hand out of his grasp, giving him a disgusted look before walking out of the room. As soon as the door was closed behind me, I sprinted down the corridor, to mom's room. I hated being treated like an object, like some toy to just use and throw away. That was a reason why I never went out, just keeping my nose stuck in books and internet like a typical nerdy teenager, except, that I was over twenty years old. Almost twenty-one. I hated how Hunter had the authority to handle everything in the family rather than me or Dave. Choice, was something that I had never felt or touched or seen in this household for the past two years. I slowed down when I was near her room, and calmed myself down before going in there. She was fast asleep, like she had been for the past year and a half. She had met Hunter five years after dad died, which meant three years ago. The fact that Hunter became my step-father in six months was just sickening.

I didn't hide that I disliked the guy. The bad vibe he always gave off made me wonder why had mom even dated him. I hated her for that single fact. I smoothed a hand over her wavy auburn hair, thinking if I'd ever get to see her, big, doe-like, gray eyes ever again. I pressed against her on the bed, draping an arm over her slender waist and angling my head on her chest so I could keep gazing at her peaceful face.

"You okay?" Dave asked, and I heard the faint metal clunk of his left foot as he walked into the room. I nodded, hiding my face in mom's neck like I was still that little kid who ran to her for everything. "You're crying," Dave's hand brushed over my short hair, and he sat down at the edge of the bed. I sat up, making room for him and drew my knees to my chest, so I didn't crush mom.

"He wants me to marry his nephew," I mumbled, wiping my nose. "Said we were bankrupt and me marrying Roman would be good for us."

"You mean, Reigns?" I gave a bitter nod at his question in confirmation. "What the fuck is he doing?" Dave muttered to himself, before taking my hand. "You know you don't have to do it, right?"

"He'd make me," I hissed angrily, brushing away a stray tear.

"He can't make you do anything, Randy," Dave gently squeezed my hand. "You're an adult now. You make your own decisions. Not him."

I dragged my hand away from his, hiding my face in my hands, and sighing frustratingly. "Is it because I'm gay? That he hates me so much?" But the feelings were mutual, between me and Hunter, although it was different reasons for me.

"Don't stay stupid things, Randy. It's the twenty-first century, no one cares if you're into men or women today." Dave waved me off, and I peeked at him through my fingers. He was so terrible at making people feel better, but I still loved him. I chewed on my bottom lip, looking at mom again. "You know... You could run away."

My head snapped towards Dave, eyes going as wide as they could. "W-what?" I stuttered.

"You can run away for a while," he said again, his voice so nonchalant that he made the meaning behind those words easy like a piece of cake. "At least until things calm down in this place..."

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered incredulously, immediately dismissing the thought of running away from home.

"If you do, this is a good time," Dave continued as if oblivious to the refusal I was expressing with all of my actions. "Everyone's focused on the party on the other side of the house. I'll be able to distract the guards while you get away from here."

"Dave, I said no," I angrily got up from the bed, and walked away. He was surprisingly fast, getting in my way and blocking the door like a roadblock when I was just about to step out of the room.

"Listen to me," he hissed. "This might be your last chance to go out there and see the world before you'll be locked down with a man you don't even want to be with for the rest of your life. Imagine going out there and finding the one you want."

"You've been watching way too many romance movies," I accused, although not admitted outloud, that his words did ignite a spark within me. What if I meet 'the guy?' How would a life without spoiled brats around you would feel like? What was like the world outside?

"Let's go," Dave dragged me to my bedroom. One day, my arm would fall off just because of all these dragging people do on it. "I'll give you my card and my phone. Leave yours here. One use, Hunter will find you."

"Dave-"

"The first thing you gotta do is take as much money as you can from the ATM. Then find a place to stay the night. Try to-"

"D!"

"Keep a low profile and since it's only for a while bare with motels and not so expensive clothes. Call me when you find a place to stay the night and call me _every fucking night_. Don't ever miss one night calling me or the next day you'll have me knocking at your doorstep."

"David!" I grabbed his shoulders, stopping him. Taking a deep breath, I pushed all the swirling thoughts in my head to the back of my mind. "Hunter gave me a month. He said if I could find someone that's worth our family within the time, he'd reconsider his deal with Reigns."

"So he wants you to find a rich asshole who can fill his pocket up in two seconds?"

"You're including us in that category too, you know," I lightly chuckled.

"This is different," his lips curved into a small smile. "But you should leave," then he turned serious again.

"Why do you want me to leave this house so much?" I frowned. "I can find someone even if I stay here and..." I trailed off, not having anything to fill in.

"And what, Randy? Even _you_ don't know what to do yet. A month isn't that long. It'll pass like this," he flicked his fingers, and pulled a backpack out of my wardrobe before checking clothes and shoving them in. Everything was happening so fast. About an hour ago I was enjoying a good party, having a good time and then Hunter just had to ruin it by telling me he made a deal with Roman Reigns; who I haven't even seen yet. Now, I was going to run away, out into a world that I barely know all by myself, in the middle of the night.

"Snap out of it," I slightly jumped when Dave's hand appeared waving in front of my face. "Here," he handed me the bag, and his whole wallet, including his phone. "By the way, why do you only have like, three boxer shorts for underwear?" He sent me a teasing grin.

"Gimme that," face crimson, I yanked the bag out of his grasp and slung it over my shoulder. "That's none of your business."

"Everything about my baby brother is my business," he laughed, reaching out to smack my butt to which I punched his shoulder. Not that it would hurt him. "So... Bye." He said, suddenly turning awkward and shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly and hugged him, burying my face at his neck. "I love you," I muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, me too," he muttered back, patting my back. Only god knew when I'd see this asshole again.

"Just keep in mind," I pulled away, stepping back. "You're not a cripple. You're the strongest man I've ever known."

A soft smile broke out on Dave's face, and I allowed myself to be happy about it. He rarely was like this, so I'd appreciate every second of him.

"We'll see each other again soon, kiddo. Keep in touch with me," he said, going to the window and opening it wide. "Hey!" He called out to probably the guards in the courtyard. "There's someone in here. I need you up here!" A few seconds later, he drew back, quickly stepping aside. "No one's there. Get out while you can."

I gave a stiff nod, jumping out into the metal staircase of the fire escape. It seemed like every guard was going up to Dave's room, but I didn't want to take a risk. I sprinted through the courtyard, approaching the front gates as soon as I can. Seeing security at the gate I halted, moving to hide behind a neatly trimmed small pine tree before picking up a rock that was broken from the rocky pathway to the house. I threw it to the opposite where I was, waiting for the sound of it crashing against the wall took the men's attentions. And only one's attention was caught. I tried again, and to my luck this time, the other one went to check on the sound, asking his mate to follow him. Grinning, I slipped through the gates and into the cold night, catching up a taxi that was parked outside.

"Take me to a motel nearby," I ordered, slipping a fifty dollar note into the driver's hand. It was too much, I knew, but it was not only for the ride, but for him to keep his mouth shut also in case.

I was nervous, to say the least. This was my first time going into the town alone, because at the moment I didn't even have my bodyguards with me. I prayed Dave to be okay, and with me gone, the bad feeling of my home I had grew. And I didn't even say goodbye to mom. A shattered sigh left my lips, and I pressed my face against the window looking outside, subconsciously counting the lamp posts which passed. I grimaced at the sight of the motel the taxi driver dropped me off, but since I didn't know any other, this had to be the best choice. I went in, a damp smell of something very not likable wafting in the air. The place was not very clean and tidy, and I had to hold my legs from turning around and rushing off to a hotel leaving this damned motel.

"May I know if there's a room to rent for the night?" I asked politely, unable to resist the manners I've been taught. The young man begind the counter looked me up and down, cocking an eyebrow and chewing gum noisily and obnoxiously in his mouth.

"No rooms," he flat out said. "That guy there just rented out the last one we had." He pointed to a retreiving man down the hall.

I didn't know where else to go. "Look, I'll pay you double, can I just have that room?"

"You'll pay double the amount? Really?" It was almost disgusting how money could have you anything you want. "Hey, you! The white guy!"

I watched as the man halted, and then looked back. And I found out why the boy called him white guy. He was as pale as a ghost, with fiery hair that went as a stark contrast to his zombie-like feautures. Piercing green eyes moved back and forth to me and the receptionist, if you could call this guy that, inspecting us deliberately.

"Yeah?" His deep accented voice made me look at him again.

"This guy paid double, give him the room keys."

The pale man glowered at me, and then at the other guy. "Look, mister, I came here first. I rented the room out first. He can go and search for another one and I'm not giving this back," he growled, clenching his hand around the keys.

"I'm the owner here. It goes as I say. Give him the room keys," the other hissed. Sensing a brawl, I groaned inwardly.

"I don't know any other place to go, okay. I'm new here," I just had to lie. "I think I'm lost, and I'm dead tired. I just want a good sleep, that's all."

The man pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at me. I crossed my arms and waited for him to answer, averting my gaze to the floor. "How about we pay half the room rent and share the room?"

"What?" I hissed. "No way."

"Then I have the same answer for you, doll," my breathing almost stopped as he called me that. Who did he think he was?

Gritting my teeth, I clenched and unclenched my jaws in frustration. If I went out into the roads again at this time, someone would find me. Hunter was probably searching for me by now. And there was this fucker, not letting things go on my way.

"Okay," I said, thinking about the single bed and the two not so little guys trying to fit on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**(2)**

My trembling fingers pressed down on multiple buttons frantically, but then they stopped.

Should I call Dave now? Was the time right? Or should I wait one more hour?

Chewing on my lip, I sighed frustratingly. Why was making such a simple decision hard to me? Having had people doing things for me for almost all my life wasn't helping, I realized. I rubbed the back of my neck, my eyes roaming around what I had paid money for. The motel room. If the word 'room' was even valid for this two-feet-space. I grimaced at the unclean floor, and the spider webs that hung at all four corners of the room. I didn't even go to check the bathroom out.

But here the other man was, coming out of the bathroom in just a towel wrapped around his waist. I forced my eyes to plant on the phone in my hand. But the few glimpses that I had caught-the bubble butt, the wet, glistening skin of his abs, messed hair and toned arms- I stopped myself there. I puffed out a huge breath, clearing my throat. And it gained his attention.

Trying not to make my embarrassment show as his curious eyes glanced a few times at me, I dialed the number that I had pressed onto the phone. I didn't even notice that Dave was calling my name a few times from the other side because I was so busy at staring at how creamy his skin looked. Unfortunately I couldn't get a look at his manhood.

"Randy!"

"I'm here!" I almost shouted, but then whispered the next few words. Didn't want any more attention. "I got distracted, sorry, Dave."

I could imagine him rolling his eyes. "Keep your head in the game, kid. You found somewhere safe?"

"Um... At this motel..." I trailed off, sliding off the windowsill and pulling the drapers down.

"Look, I know it's hard but it's only for about a month. Remember what I said, keep a low profile. Did you manage to get some money from the ATM?"

"No... I'll do that in the morning. Is... Is Hunter looking for me?" My stomach twisted to knots as I said his name.

"He did. The second those guards couldn't find the person I made up to get their attention, Hunter noticed something was not right. He didn't speak about it but... I saw it in his face," Dave mumbled quietly. "Be careful, okay?"

"Okay..." I said, my eyes locking on the pale figure climbing onto the only tiny bed in the room, which hardly even fit his frame.

"Randy!" Dave hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I begged, snapping my eyes to the floor. "I'm just so tired and...and..." I lied through my teeth. Dave knew I was lying. But he sighed, kept the silence for a few more seconds before reminding me to call him tomorrow night and to move on to another place a bit far away from here just in case. "Dave," I called, just before he disconnected the call. "Are all the motels like this one?"

He chuckled, knowing what I meant by 'like this' and bid good-bye, ending the line. Signing out of my Skype account-because Dave didn't have a phone to call to- I slipped the phone into a pocket in my backpack, I pulled out my comfort shirt and a pair of boxer shorts, hugging them to my chest as I walked over to the darkest corner of the room. I took off the silk shirt I was wearing, and pulled on the big t-shirt before changing into boxers. Not a chance I was going to use the bathroom.

"You obviously have enough money to book a hotel room," I jumped startled at the accented voice. "What the hell are you doing in a place like this?"

There was a very good chance that he had been watching me changing clothes. "Pervert," I muttered, ignoring his question.

"Hypocrite," he countered back, and I was glad the room was dimly lit because my face reddened for the second time in an hour. "You skipped my question." But..did that mean he was gay?

"I don't have to answer you," I said, walking over to the bed and waving him away with my hands.

"What?"

"Move over and give me some space!" I incredulously said, even though I knew that the bed wouldn't fit for the two of us.

"You can sleep on the floor, you know?" He nonchalantly said, folding his hands behind his head.

"No way!" I refused, sticking my chin up in the air, crossing my arms above my chest. "I paid half to for this room, dude."

"You should be glad that I gave half of this room to you. If," he added, before I even say anything, "You go to that dickhead and complain now again, it won't matter. I won't leave this room even if he kick me out. Even if he tries to kick me out."

That cocky bastard.

"If I ever meet you again, I'm gonna buy you a mirror. So you can see who is the real dickhead here," I growled, shoving my clothes into my bag. I sat on the creaking chair, seeming it was the only thing I could use to 'rest'. For better use, I dragged it next to the nightstand, placing my backpack on the empty side of it and used it as my pillow while my body bent in an awkward way. Hopefully, I'd be able to move tomorrow.

I saw Casper, as I had named him since I didn't know his name, turn his head away just in time before I caught him looking at me-or maybe it was just in my head. I tugged the string of the old lamp on the nightstand that barely gave light, engulfing us in silent darkness.

XXX

I woke up, groaning the second my body refused to stretch out.

I rubbed my ribs on the left, where sparks of pain erupted from having bent for hours. I yawned, stretching my legs out only to realize that I had fallen asleep with my shoes on. Grimacing, I stood up, pulling on the jeans I was wearing last night and changing into another t-shirt. There still was no way that I was going to use the motel's bathroom.

I quickly slipped out of the room- not even daring to look at the bed- slinging the bag on my shoulder. Casper still nagged in the back of my mind, and for the thousandth time, I attempted to bury him but to no avail. I had to remind myself over and over again that he was just another stranger.

The first thing I did was taking money from Dave's account. Then I sent him a message, because the time of the day wasn't safe to take a call.

It was at Starbucks' bathroom I brushed my teeth and did my morning stuff. Yup. A couple of people had cast me weird looks, but I wasn't the one who cared. I was far from caring. Although it was only half past eight in the morning, Starbucks was packed. It took me fifteen minutes to get a pumpkin spice latte, not having any appetite for food. I walked into a brick wall just as I turned around to find a table. Gasping as latte spilled over my t-shirt, I dropped the plastic cup.

"You-" I stopped short, realizing that it was Casper. Again. Was he following me around or something? "Jerk," I muttered, plucking the shirt away from my chest.

"Buy a new one, doll. You have money," his voice was filled with humor. I shouldered past him, picking up the empty cup and dumping it at a disposal bin on the way outside. I sat at a bench nearby, watching as cars passed by. I didn't really know what to do next. I had no one with me, I didn't quite have the knowledge where to go. The results of being a novel-nerd.

I blinked, as a Starbucks cup appeared at my vision. I knew by the hand it was holding out at me that it was Casper, but I averted my eyes to the road again, mumbling a no thank you.

"Look, doll, I didn't waste my dollars just for you to say no. Now take it," he thrust it at my folded hands on my lap. I looked up at his green eyes.

"Will you stop calling me Doll?" I mumbled angrily as I wrapped my fingers around the latte.

"But it suits you," he said, taking a seat beside me. It's a free country, I chanted in my mind. I cocked an eyebrow. "Ya know... You look well fed, wear expensive clothes, bitchy, looks cute, blah, blah, blah," he explained, sipping on his pink-ish stuff. I shuddered inwardly at whatever that was.

"That doesn't make me a doll," I replied, purposefully ignoring his 'cute' comment.

"Whatever," he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "You're running away, aren't you?" His question caught me off-guard, that I dropped my latte again.

"Who are you?" I asked, inching away from him. "How do you know all this? Did Hunter send you?"

"Who?" He frowned. "The last guy I met named Hunter was a plumber." His eyes narrowed at me. "I am right, am I not?"

"I'm just lost. And I can't find my way," I avoided his eyes.

"Then you would have gone to either the police or a hotel. Why else would someone like you stay in motels and call your boyfriend in the middle of the night, hmm?"

My eyes snapped to him. "He's not..." I started, but decided not to say anything. Why should I explain myself to a stranger?

"So it is a _he?_" He wiggled his eyebrows, which made him look creepy.

"Piss off," I lightly pushed him away. I didn't really mean it, but when he stood up, I almost regretted saying that. Then again, he wasn't supposed to stay with me. He saluted at me, standing up and walking away. He only got to take three steps. "Hey!"

He paused, but didn't turn around. I quickly slung the bag over my shoulder, hastily jogging towards him. "I need help."

"I'm not emergency service," the urge to punch his lights out was overwhelming. I took a deep breath, holding out my palms at him because he was my only way of surviving.

"I-I don't really know this area, okay? I need you to help me... I need you to...guide me."

"Guide you?" He arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Yeah..." I gave out a nervous look. "Be my guide for a month? I'll give you anything you want."

He pursed his lips, looking me over.

"Please," desperation laced my voice.

He took a step closer to me, and I instinctively took a step back at the dangerous proximity between us. "If," his finger jabbed at my chest, "You think that your money can buy me, you're hugely mistaken. How can you simply think that I'll ditch all my work just for you?"

I hung my head. What he said was true. Why did I always think only of myself? "It's okay," I mumbled, turning around and walking to...nowhere. Never have I felt helpless like this. I stopped when someone grabbed my wrist and snatched my hand away, startled. "Sorry," I mumbled again.

"Did you even eat?"

"Why do you care?" I unintentionally snapped, and then sighed, frustrated.

"Come on," he grabbed my wrist again, dragging me with him. Despite my protests, he continued to make me follow him to a small cafe nearby. I glared at practically nothing, because I was mad at everything. At Hunter for ruining my life, at Mom for not waking up, at Dad for leaving us in this hell hole, at myself because it was just now I realized I was still a baby who didn't know how to survive in a town that I have been for twenty years.

I munched on a croissant silently, my eyes never leaving the interesting light green pattern of the tiles on the floor.

"Why don't you just go home?" I paused momentarily on munching, but then ignored his comment and continued to nibble at the bun in my hands. "Hey," his voice was soft this time, and I drew my hands back when he tried to touch me.

I shook my head, putting the croissant away suddenly losing appetite. "I think I should just...leave," I muttered, dropping ten bucks on the table and attempting to stand up, only for him to grab my shoulders and pin me down to the chair again.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"Why do you _care?_" I asked again, almost sneering at him.

"I don't want you to die under my watch," he stated, throwing his arms wide.

"I'm not under your watch, Casper. Leave me alone!" I hissed, clutching my bag tightly in my fists.

"Did you just call me-"

"Yes, I did," I snapped,and a moment later strained sad chuckles left my lips. "I really should go. It was...not so nice meeting you." He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. I put on a hoodie to cover up the latte stain on my t-shirt, and picked up the bag heading outside.

I was about to pull the hood over my head when I my eyes met Hunter, who was just getting out of the SUV parked across the road. The space between us was merely ten feet. My feet glued to the pavement, unable to runaway as he pulled out his phone, dialing a number. The next second my phone rang, which was Dave's actually, and the unmistakeable ring tone it had caught Hunter's attention. Shiny hazel eyes met mine, and I swallowed thickly, taking a step back. The moment he mouthed my name as his hand lowered with his phone, I ran. The distant sound of someone calling me was ignored as my feet repeatedly thudded on the pavement, but the multiple footfalls following me didn't go unnoticed. Probably Hunter's guards. I almost yelped when a hand grabbed my forearm, and a single second was wasted to turn my head slightly to the side to see who it was.

"What are you doing?!" I almost shouted as Casper gripped my hand tightly, yanking me towards another direction. That moment my head relied on him for support although my mind screamed otherwise. I heard the ones who were chasing me, and now Casper too, calling me by my last name. I cursed inwardly as I heard it, and increased the speed, trying to breathe through as my lungs were squeezed in painfully.

We were pushing through people and running up an escalator when I noticed that we were inside Walmart. Out of breath I tried to call Casper but my voice was no where to find. I didn't even have the strength to look back and see if those people were still following us. My mind spun as he pulled me into a stall, and amazingly without the workers noticing, he pushed us into a dressing room. The small space of a room got crowded immediately. We weren't men of 'normal' size. So I had to bear being pushed against him tightly, our bodies pressed against each other in an uncomfortable way. I gasped, trying yo breathe but his hand clasped over my mouth,blocking any of the sounds I made.

The thought of Walmart's security seeing the two of us squeezed into the small dressing room was embarrassing. Casper's lips were so, so close to mine, and if it wasn't for his hand on my lips, we would be doing...strange things. His green eyes locked with mine as I was caught red handed staring at him. My hands clenched fistfuls of his shirt, and pushed him away from me.

"Who were they?" He whispered.

"Nosey, much?" I whispered back. I slid down the plastic wall, curling into a ball as my phone rang again. I put it into silent mode before answering it, as Casper went out of the cubicle, leaving me.

"Dave?" I whispered, my voice trembling as I spoke.

"Rands? You alright?" His slightly panicked voice rang through the phone.

"I can't do this," I chocked on my words, putting a hand over my mouth not to make any sound heard for the people outside.

"Calm down, okay? Rands, you need to calm down. Please," he said, his voice unsteady as he tried to keep me under control. "Tell me what happened."

"Hunter saw me," I started and told everything that had happened except for Casper. Dave would surely have a fit if I told him that I shared a room with a stranger last night.

"So that's why you didn't answer when I called you earlier," he wondered to himself. Thank God. I thought Hunter had called to this number.

"Dick!" Casper shouted into the phone.

Horrified, I kicked his leg angrily before apologizing to Dave and cutting off the call in the middle of his protests. I'd have hell to pay for, later.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" I pushed at his chest as I stood up, shoving the phone into my pocket.

"He deserved that, for putting you out on the road and not helping you out," he growled, crossing his arms above his chest.

"He's my brother, you idiot," I hissed, pushing him again. He caught my hands, shoving me against the wall. He pressed threateningly against me and I gasped, writhing against his hold.

"Still, he deserved that. You should be thankful for the favors I did for you for the past day, you ungrateful little bit-"

"I didn't ask you to," I cut him off. "The only ever favor I asked was denied, and any other thing you did willingly, does not apply to me. Now if you please, let me go," I said as calmly as possible, tugging my hands out of his death grips. I could almost smell the anger that was oozing out of him as he glowered into my eyes.

"I'll do it," he said, as he finally freed me.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"I said, I'll be your guide."

**Guest: Both of the stories, I deleted. They were being copied by someone else, and it had me lose interest in those stories. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter!_

**(3)**

"What?" He asked, finally reaching his point.

I shook my head looked away, a hint of shame creeping up to me as I had been caught peeking glances at him. Well, I was caught a few times before but this could really be considered the first time since he insisted mentioning it out loud.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked again, his hands reaching up to touch his face. I shook my head again. "Then what is it?" I gulped.

_You're just too sexy for me to not ogle at all the time, Casper._

"I just feel like I've seen you from somewhere," that was a total lie.

"Or is it that you couldn't find any other lame excuse to fill in, hmm?" My face went beet red as he confessed for me. "Is it that hard to admit that I'm good looking?"

"Fine," I snapped. "You're good looking. Happy now?" I threw my hands in the air. "In fact, you're drool worthy."

A second passed. By the look on his face it seemed he didn't really expect me to say those things; but I did. "Why thank you," he said, an amused look etched to his features. His eyes ran over me once, twice, and then he spun around and resumed his walking. I gaped at him.

"Really?" I asked, my feet glued to the spot I was standing in. "I just confessed and complimented that you have godly looks and I get nothing back?"

"So you expected something from me?" He asked from where he was, about ten feet away from me.  
"Well, I-"

"Of course you did," he said to himself. "You rich people always want something back and you never give out something with your heart."

Was he for real? I stormed over to him and punched his face.

"The fuck-" He cussed, holding his nose and pushing me away. I probably broke it. With no regrets. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? You're asking what's wrong with me?" I glowered, crossing my arms. "You're anti-rich people-ish and always insulting me in one way or another and you're asking what's wrong with me?"

"This is a free country, I have the right to say anything I want," he hissed, which earned him a kick to his balls.

"You are living at the moment on _my_ money, you jerk," I jabbed a finger at his temple as he doubled over in pain. Nope. No regrets whatsoever. "Which means I'm literally your boss. You work as I say. If I ever hear you say anything like that again I'll... I..."

What would I do, really? Fire him? It would be me who'll need help again, not him. He was doing fine before he met me.

"Dare to finish that," Casper hissed again, a devious smirk twitching at his lips.

"I hate you," I muttered, slumping my shoulders and stepping out to wherever my feet carried me. I kicked the wall that stood up next to me, managing to keep most of the wince that threatened to surface on my face from the impact the wall had against my toes. It was evening, and since morning all I've done with this idiot was walking. My feet hurt- specially my toes now that I've purposefully hurt them- but I didn't want to stop for some reason; I wanted to carry on.

"Hey, wait!" I heard Casper limp behind me, but I paid him no attention. "We have to go catch up a motel before it's too late. You won't find anywhere good after six."

I scowled, but kept my silence. I let him walk- or rather limp ahead so he could lead me to another crappy motel. I heard him curse under his breath a few times, probably because of the pain in his groin. I cackled inside my head, not allowing any sadness to crawl into my mind for what I had done. It was his fault in the first place. He should have kept his mouth shut. Only he didn't; and he paid the price for it.

"Was that some kind of a mafia that chased you this morning?"

I cocked an eyebrow, realizing that it was me who he was talking to. He glanced back at me as I kept quiet, and then put his hands on his hips. "Why are you running from them again?" He asked, and I ignored as his frustrations grew.

Chuckling under my breath as he kicked something when I passed him acting like he wasn't there, I entered a grocery shop nearby while he waited outside. A part of me was still suspicious of him; why would a total stranger help me- or at least cope with me like this?! But then again, money wasn't a stranger to anyone. I shoved a bottle of ice water, a few plastic bags and some ice that I had managed to pursue off from the shopkeeper inside my backpack. And I still wondered why I couldn't be the rich asshole like people used to think I was.

Casper didn't talk to me for a while after I went back outside, like he knew he wouldn't get me talking for sometime. I guess I've kicked his shin too hard because I could hear him grunting softly as he took each step, and the annoying claws of regret were trying to grasp me by the passing second. The day was indeed a waste, apart from the little accident we had in the morning. We did nothing but walking, walking, walking and walking.

I stopped when I saw a small family walking along the pedestrian. The father was cooing at a little boy in the mother's arms, showing him a toy that he had bought. I wondered what it was like to have a normal life. To have someone care for you the same way you cared for them. But I had a few people like that, had I not? At least I had Dave. But something felt like missing. I flinched a little when Casper's fingers curled around my wrist. I looked at how he was holding my hand and shifted my eyes to his somewhat worried green orbs.

_What's wrong?_

They seemed to ask. Why couldn't Casper be the one I was searching for? I scoffed to myself. Hunter would never approve. Then again, Hunter never approved anything of mine. I shook my head in disgust and glanced a last time at the happy little family. Then I let Casper tug my arm, turning my attention to a four storied building a few blocks away.

"Let's go," he muttered, never letting go of my hand as we crossed the road and padded along with other people who were in our way. And I never got my eyes off his hand holding mine, even when we were at the motel and was reserving a room. I wordlessly paid for the room for both of us, although I couldn't understand why Casper requested only one when I had money to pay for two. Maybe he wanted to save money enough for the unknown duration of time he was going to accompany me.

"Why the silent treatment, doll?" He asked, trapping me between his broad chest and the door as soon as I managed to close the door behind us in our room. Heart thudding furiously, I parted my lips to say something but nothing came out. So I stared at his concerned features, frozen to my spot and speechless. "If I made you angry or...said something I shouldn't have... I'm sorry," he mumbled, his hand tightening his hold around my wrist. Yup, he was still holding my hand.

I shook my head lightly and gently pushed him away, before I got stuck in my breath and die on the spot.

I took off my backpack and set it on the small table that was provided, taking the packet of ice out and turning around to give it to Casper. And he was right there behind me, with only an inch away from my body. "Don't... Don't do that," I said breathlessly, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back a fraction before gently pressing the pack of ice to his nose. It was surly broken as I now noticed the wiped traces of blood under his nose.

"Don't do what?" Was he honestly oblivious or was he trying to kill me?

"N-nothing," I stuttered, as I watched his fingers once again crawl around my wrist.

"Where did you get this anyway?" He asked, referring to the ice pack. I shrugged, and tried to press it on his nose again but his hand stopped me. For a dangerous second I noticed how his thumb was rubbing circles on the back of my hand. I accidentally dropped the ice pack as he grabbed my other hand and turned them palms up, his eyes roaming over the skin. His thumbs brushed over my palms, and he looked at me. My heart jumped to my throat as he inched closer to me, nearly hovering over me as he peered into my eyes with something swimming in his green orbs.

The touch of his fingers weren't soft; they were rough, calloused and had every thing that could be revolved around the word, _man_. Mine however, were soft and unharmed, like a girl's, given that people did everything for me, not the other way around. I felt ashamed in a way, that I wasn't anything like a man should be. At least not compared to the man who was almost pressing against me. My gaze locked at his lips. I wondered how they'd feel, rough like his hands or soft... My breath hitched as a thumb trailed down my jaw, pulling me out of my wonderland. His lips were so close, so close that they seemed to draw closer by the passing second. They almost touched mine, but a fraction before Casper pulled back, stepped a foot back from me.

I let out a breath which I hadn't known I had held and looked at his face. A bitter smirk curved his lips, and he shook his head. "You're too soft to this world, doll," he said.

Those few words hit me to the core, though they confirmed what I had thought just seconds ago, and it angered me. I sneered at myself, but composed my face up before I let him find out that he could break me so easily. "Make sure you put ice on your...private place."

I almost blushed as he chuckled at me. "Aren't you gonna help me put ice there?"

I turned my back to him, my hands clenching to fists as he chuckled his way to the bathroom. I quickly changed into my usual big t-shirt and boxer shorts for the night before Casper came back. It was when I took off my shoe on my left leg that pain started to shoot through my toes.

"Ow, ow," I winced, limping to the bed with my backpack, taking out the still a bit cold water bottle and filling one of the plastic bags with water. I took off the sock and placed the against the sore toes, sighing contentedly as coolness spread through the hot, burning flesh.

"Take this," I made a face as Casper held out the ice pack at me. He probably put it in his- "If you're thinking I used it on my dick, no, I didn't. Now take it," he rolled his eyes as I burned. I put the plastic bag away and took the ice pack from him. "I was lying," he laughed as I chucked the ice pack at him.

"Ew," I muttered, wiping my hand on the bed sheets. "You're such a jerk," I hissed.

"Oh, you didn't know?" He mused, sitting down beside me on the bed with only a towel around his waist. I hit his arm. "You're so abusive," he accused, "Probably why you don't have a girlfriend...or a boyfriend."

I stayed silent again. Drawing my knees to my chest, I grabbed the water bag, again pressing it at my toes. I closed my eyes, savoring the coolness again.

"So who's in the Marines?" Casper started.

"My boyfriend," I replied.

"I thought you don't have one," he scratched the back of his head. I rolled my eyes but said nothing. "So... You have a boyfriend...or nah?"

"Why do you want to know?" I frowned at him. He shrugged. "It was my brother... who was in the Marines."

"Like, how close are you two?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. And he winked. Gasping, I chucked a pillow at him.

"You have such a dirty mind!" I exclaimed. "That'd be incest, idiot!"

"Will you stop calling me idiot?"

"Am I to call you 'sweetheart' when you ask stupid questions?" I countered back.

He gave me a flat look. "Stop calling me idiot."

"Stop calling me 'doll'."

"Then stop calling me Casper," he pointed out, and I had nothing for a retort. Sighing frustratingly I flopped back on the bed, though not as nice as the bed felt under me, relieved that it still felt better than last night, sleeping on a chair.

"He had to drop out from Marines, ya know," I said out of the blue, and looked at him. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, slightly bent forward and elbows on his knees. He wasn't looking at me, but I knew he heard me. "He accidentally stepped on a mine, while training... Lost his left leg...all from below his thigh."

A moment of silence. "I'm sorry," he whispered. I gave him a sad smile, and looked out of the window as fireworks exploded in the sky. "Must be the carnival opening."

"The carnival?"

"Yeah, downtown. You wanna go?" He asked, a smile playing at his lips. I hugged a pillow to my chest.

"Maybe," was my response. I haven't gone to a carnival since seven years ago, last one being a day before Dave left for the Marines.

When I opened my eyes again, it was in the middle of the night. I realized I was still in the bed and alone. My drowsy eyes squinted as they scanned the room sleepily for Casper. When I couldn't find him in the dark, I started to panic. Then, a shuffling and tossing sound caught my attention. I shifted on the bed to look at the floor and found Casper trying to sleep with a sheet covering his body.

"Casper," I whispered, reaching out and shaking him awake. "Casper wake up..."

"Mmh," he mumbled, but didn't wake up. I shook him harder. "Wha?"

"Come here," I shifted back, creating space for him on the bed. Yawning profusely, I tugged him again when he refused to come to the bed. I wriggled aside giving him more space as he finally gave in to my bothering. I asked myself why was I doing this when he didn't do it last night and met with silence.

"Why?" he breathed against my neck as he settled down beside me in the small bed.

"Can't have my Guide sleeping on the floor now, can I?" I softly said, catching his hand when it crept over my exposed hip. "That doesn't mean you can be a pervert."

"I wasn't," his voice was innocent.

"Casper," I whined in a complaining voice as his hand crawled over my hip again. "Stop it."

"You're just too irresistible not to touch."

"And you're sleep-talking," I insisted, flicking his nose.

"No, I'm not," he said, but the tone of his voice made clear that he knew there was no point in arguing. "When are we gonna have sex?"

I burned.

"You shouldn't talk when you're asleep," I whispered, softly gasping out when one of his strong arms circled my waist, dragging my body against his.

"I'm not asleep," he mumbled, nuzzling his face against my neck.

_What in the blue hell is going on?_

"We can't," I whispered, looking into his eyes. He nodded slowly, a misty look clouding over his eyes as he closed them.

I was kind of glad he asked nothing afterwards, and I watched as he drifted off to sleep. Was he really asking that, or was he just sleep talking? There was a lot of good and bad things about this man, and it had only been two days since I met him. I didn't even know his name.

"Stephen," he whispered, just when I thought he had fallen asleep.

"Hmm?"

"My name is Stephen. Not Casper," he whispered again, before a small smile curved his lips. "Will you tell me yours?" He yawned.

He was adorable. I bit my lip, pondering over whether to tell my name or not. What was the big deal. "Randy."

He made a choking sound.

"What?" I asked offended.

"Nothing," he gave a sunny smile. "It suits you," he added after a while.

"Now stop being an Irish cupid and go to sleep," I said.

**XXX**

It was way too early when I woke up. The loss of weight beside me caught my attention and I turned to my side, seeing no Casper there. I jumped out of the bed, my eyes wildly running around the room taking everything in. With a sigh of relief I dropped to the bed again, having caught the sight of Casper's bag on the floor at the foot of the bed. So where was he?

Where could he have gone at five AM in the morning? I limped to where my bag was and picked out clothes for the day, deciding to use a bathroom possibly at Starbucks again. After half an hour, I was ready to move out again. Or should I? Should I move onto another place again or? I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Grabbing my phone, I called Dave. I knew he'd be awake and at the gym at that time, but I doubted he had his laptop with him.

"Didn't call me last night, kid," he stated out of breath just as he picked up the call.

"Fell asleep," I grinned innocently from my side.

"Not an excuse."

"Dave," I whined.

"Spill. Who was that with you yesterday?"

"That was a worker in the shop I was hiding at. From Hunter. I kind of barged in and hid in their dressing room," I cleared my throat. There went me lying again. But I really didn't want Dave to know that I was spending time with a man I barely knew, sleeping with him in the same bed let alone the same room. The silence over the other side made uneasy feelings churn in my stomach.

"It's okay if you found someone, ya know," he said quietly, and I clenched the phone in my hand.

"Really? Because the last time I found someone you nearly broke his neck."

"That was seven years ago!" Dave insisted. "He was way too old for you and he was a pedophile."

"Dave!" I rubbed my temples. "How many times do I have to tell you he's not a pedophile?"

"But you were barely fifteen and he was sleeping with you," he tried to reason.

"We're not having this talk again," I sighed. "I might head over to downtown for the carnival tonight."

"Alone?" He was still trying to find out if I was with another man. I chuckled.

"Yes, Dave alone. Will you come?" The door opened at the moment revealing a sweaty Casper. He had gone out for a run it seemed. He gave me a nod as he went to the bathroom.

"I can, but..." Dave hesitated. I knew. His leg might trouble him. "I'll be a burden."

"No you won't," anger crept into my voice. "I want you to come," I would hide Casper somewhere until Dave leaves.

"Randy, I-"

"I'm waiting for you at the entrance. Eight o'clock, sharp."

"Fine," Dave gave up. "But you're giving me a lot of trouble here, kid. Hunter knows I don't go anywhere alone. Specially to a place like a carnival. I would have to sneak out."

That worried me. But: "You're a fucking Marine, for God's sake!"

"Were," he corrected me. "Look... There's... There's strange things happening here. I want you to hold on a while longer."

"What do you mean by 'strange things', Dave?" I whispered, for the first time in years fear crawling to my chest. What was happening inside that house?

"Now that you're gone..." He didn't finish the sentence, but I sensed the danger. There was something very bad happening or going to happen in that house? Something told me that I shouldn't be on road; that I should be over there with Dave sorting everything out. "Don't take anything to your head. If Hunter is doing what I think he's doing, he's as close to a dead man walking now."

I swallowed thickly, my throat suddenly going dry at the thought of Hunter somehow hurting Dave and mom.

"You stay safe, you hear me?" Dave pulled me out into the reality. "Someone's coming. I'll meet you later tonight. But I'll text you my new number in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered, and listened to the dead dial tone that rang through the line.

"You okay, doll?" Casper asked, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. I gave him a tight smile and nodded, my eyes locked on the phone in my hands.

Who was Hunter Helmsley and what was he up to?


	4. Chapter 4

**(4)**

I crawled back into the bed, wanting to do nothing but to think, think and think. Hunter kept nudging my brain over and over again, and the things Dave had told me only seemed to draw Hunter to my mind even more. To be honest, I knew nothing of Hunter Helmsley's past. I had completely relied on mom on that part, trusting her to never make a decision that would go wrong in our family. But apparently, something was wrong; and that something was Hunter.

I rolled around the bed, struggling to find a comfortable position. I had gone to sleep early last night, not even having dinner-and I doubted Casper had dinner either-and sleep was miles away from me. I sighed frustratingly. If I was at home, I'd be stuck in the library for the rest of the day.

"You're always in a bad mood after whenever he calls," I realized that Casper was still leaning against the bathroom door frame, watching me. I sat straight on the bed.

"No, I'm not," I replied, avoiding his eyes.

"Lying is not your thing," I heard his footsteps coming closer, and my heart beat sped up. Glancing up I saw him searching for something in his bag. A tiny little piece of my heart was disappointed, and I did everything to suppress a scoff at myself. Casper was acting like last night didn't exist. That simple straight-forward flirting thing might have fluttered me but not him. Maybe he was indeed sleep-talking last night. I mentally screamed _STUPID!_ at myself for getting my hopes up even if it was a fraction of a second. I was never to have hopes for Casper in the first place. But how was I supposed to find a person that'd not only fit my needs but also Hunter's as well? I sighed again.

"You going out again?" I asked quietly, my eyes roaming over him as he dressed in full black. A white guy with red hair wearing black. I silently chuckled at myself.

His emerald eyes met with mine momentarily, sparkling with mischief. "Yeah. Have to meet up with somebody."

I bit my lip. "Breakfast date?"

"Jealous?" He asked back, a smirk widening his lips.

Snorting, I fell back onto the bed.

"Chillax, it's not a date," I actually heard the grin in his voice.

"Why would you honestly think I'm into a goof like you?" My voice was muffled because I had my face shoved into a pillow.

"Maybe because you were practically dry humping me last night."

I jumped out of the bed and gaped at him. "_What?!_"

He arched an eyebrow casually. "You heard me," he walked forward, my feet instinctively stepping back. And a wall was on the way. "You were making all these cute noises... Whispering my name... Moving your hips... I had to _help_ you."

"No... No..." I whispered, partially denying what he said and partially for him to stop coming closer. I never did that... True, I was a guy and I did have wet dreams but... I locked eyes with him. "You're lying."

"So... There's someone else that you know named Casper?"

My breathing stopped. The proximity between us was a few inches and his eyes glowed brighter than ever, as if it had sucked up all the air around me and used it as power.

"Your name is not Casper," that was my desperate try. He chuckled bitterly, his gaze shifting from mine and I could breathe again. In a flash, he grabbed my hips and slammed me against the wall, a surprised yelp escaping my lips as he dashed forward. I screwed my eyes shut, hoping for an impact but after a several seconds when nothing happened, I opened them up again.

He was a fraction away from my face. I was breathing heavily, my chest heaving up and down as heated blood coursed through me rushing with a scary thrilling feeling. His holds on my hips were strong, so strong that I was unable to move at all and the intensity of his oak leaf colored orbs had me pinned to the wall.

At that moment I realized something. My heart was thudding furiously. It was reaching out to get a grasp of something which was impossible to get caught. "I can't... do this." My voice trembled.

A second later his hands left my hips, and I heard silent cursing. He averted his face from mine, his body knotting up in tension and shoulders stiffening. His fists curled to fists, and then they unclenched, repeatedly doing the move until he suddenly faced me again. The next time I realized what was happening it was already too late. His lips were on mine, ravishing the hell out of a kiss, his fingers digging to my hips as he growled deep in his chest.

It was like being hypnotized. Knowing what you were doing but being unable to stop it. Or maybe this was how being high felt like. Doing what you can't stop but also, _don't_ want to stop. I only got a second to breathe some air in before I was pressed against the wall again, my arms automatically locking around his neck as his hands hooked up behind my thighs and lifted me off the floor. Snaking my legs around his waist I ran my fingers through his soft but damp hair, drowning in his unique scent as I moved my lips against his in need. I whimpered against his lips as his teeth bit down on my bottom lip, pulling him impossibly close to me.

It just felt so good all over. His thumbs running circles on my hips, his hands holding me against him strongly, his lips nipping along my jaw spreading wonderful warmth through my body. I gasped softly as his hips started to thrust against mine. I could feel his arousal through his jeans pressing onto my groin, and the sensations waved down my body made my toes curl.

"S-Stephen," I stuttered, throwing my head back slightly and clutching fistfuls of his t-shirt in my hands. His teeth which grazed at my neck stopped, and I barely suppressed a needy whine.

"Say that again," he said in a hoarse voice, resting his forehead against me.

"Stephen," I whispered, slowly trailing my fingers down his neck. His Adam's apple bobbed under my fingers, and he slowly leaned into kiss me again. I stopped him by placing a palm over his mouth, shaking my head.

"I had to do it... At least once," he said as he gently set me on my feet. I awkwardly hugged myself, my chest feeling heavy. I did not know how to respond to him. "I have to go," he backed away, his eyes darkening for some reason. Something like guilt crossed his features, and I watched frowning as he disappeared behind the door.

For a long moment I stared at the closed door and then I let my body slump down the wall into a sitting position on the dirty floor. It had only been three days. And I was already hooked.

_What was he doing to me?_ That was the only thought that ran across my mind, stabbing at my chest painfully to get all of my attention.

**XXX**

"Can I have that one?" I asked with puppy eyes, pointing at the blood red rubber wrist band around Stephen's wrist.

"No way," he hid his hand behind his back, making a face.

"But this matches your eyes!" I said, stretching out my hand and showing him the emerald green band.

"Yeah, well, you can keep it to remember me," he grinned, showing all his teeth. Grumbling, I took out my wallet to give him some money. "Go and get some food."

"It hasn't even passed ten minutes and you already want food?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Shut up and go," I grumbled, shoving some money into his palm. "I want two burgers and you can have whatever the hell you want."

Stephen looked me up and down. "How do you even..." I arched an eyebrow in question. "Never mind," he turned to leave but then paused. "What are you going to do here...alone?" It took me a while to realize that he hadn't been listening to the call this morning and it almost made me sigh in relief right in front of him.

"Don't worry; I won't get in trouble. Just gonna wander around. I'll go catch a table for us," I lied through my teeth, noticing that he didn't entirely believe me. But he nodded and went towards the food courts, and I turned my back to him and hurried to the entrance again.

In no way I'd let Dave see him with me. When I reached the main gates, Dave was already standing at the entrance, his eyes scanning around the crowds.

"Dave!" I called out to him, waving my hand to get his attention. "Hey," I grinned widely, rushing to his side. A smile curved his lips as he reached out and ruffled my hair.

"Hey yourself," he said, and nervously looked around.

"We're safe," I reminded him, catching his wrist and tugging him towards the other side of the carnival, so it'd take time for Stephen to find me. I found a free bench nearby 'Magic' tent, and took a seat with Dave. "I want to know everything."

"I can't tell you everything," he denied, leaning forward and bracing his elbows on his thighs. "I mean..." He added as he saw the look on my face. "I don't know if what I'm thinking is right."

I pursed my lips. "Then tell me what you know."

"That Hunter is not the guy he seems to be," that, I knew. "He leaves for office way early in morning these days. And he comes later than usual. And he spends lots of time in mom's room with this new 'doctor' he has assigned."

"He never gets up before nine!" My eyes widened. "And a new doctor? What happened to Dr. Michaels?"

"Found out last night that he was fired. For no reason at all. And Reigns came to our place the day after you left," Dave, chewed on his lip as he watched me make faces of uncomfort. "You remember that guy I told you to check out the night you left? At the party?"

"That was Roman?!" I gaped. The man that had been talking with Hunter at the party; the man that I had looked at told Dave he was not my type was Roman. _God._

"Yeah... He wanted to talk with you. Hunter actually told you had chickenpox," he snorted as I burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" I asked, unable to believe what I'd just heard. Maybe Roman and Hunter weren't that close, otherwise why would Hunter lie to Roman about me running away? There was no away Hunter was thinking that I was kidnapped when he saw me running from him that day. I had totally blown the theory of someone kidnapping me, what Dave had made up. But seriously, that excuse Hunter gave to Roman was just bullshit.

"I wonder what Hunter will pull then next time Reigns come," Dave's voice was amused.

I scoffed. "Probably some horseshit excuse. I don't think Reigns will just dismiss it the next time," I scratched the back of my head. "How's mom though?"

Dave tensed. Frowning, I placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Dave?"

He avoided looking at me. "Doc said there's a chance that she'd never wake up."

My face hardened. "Was that the new doc?"? Dave nodded. "Michaels didn't say that so-"

"Michaels is our family doctor, Randy," he snapped. I flinched, the held back fear starting to pour out again. "Sorry," he apologized, and wiped a hand down his face. "What I'm saying is, that, he is just a normal doctor. Not a specialist. Like this guy. But then again... sometimes it's hard to believe him too."

"What do you mean?" my voice was quiet.

"Mom... Fell into that coma about six months later after the wedding. You can't just go into a coma like that with no reason at all. If she would've gone to one, it would've been because of dad... But no... Do you remember seeing her sad or depressed after finding Hunter? No. She was smiling. _Always_ smiling."

"Just because someone is smiling doesn't mean they're happy, D," I fiddled with my fingers, absorbing everything he had just said. When silence continued, I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "What?" I asked, as he kept staring at me.

He shook his head, snapping out of whatever trance he had been in. "Still. In this case, I think Hunter has something to do with mom's condition."

"Dave-"

"Every time she was close to getting better, the next day she'd go back to the worst condition. Happened every fucking time. Didn't go unnoticed by me," he growled. "With this new doc, I think whatever Hunter's work was made easier... You don't believe me," he added.

My face twisted in guilt, and I averted my eyes to the ground. "It's not that, D... This is...just too hard to take in."

"Tell me... What do we know about Hunter's past?" _Nothing_, my expression said. How much of a bad person he was, Hunter looked like he had genuine honest feelings towards mom. But if he was the type of the guy Dave was saying... But it all came down to one thing. Why was he doing it?

"I'm gonna prove it. Somehow," Dave's fists clenched tightly. I touched them, taking his hands.

"Whatever you do... Be safe," the soft smile that curved his lips was worth the trouble.

"So... No prince charming, yet?" I ducked my head as he inspected me closely.

"I dunno..."

"You mean these just happened? Like, appeared suddenly outta nowhere?" Dave trailed a finger down the side of my neck. The burning told me that he was seeing those marks Casper made this morning.

"Um... It was actually a bug... A bed bug some sort of, at the motel," I kept my eyes fixed to the ground.

Dave caught my chin, turning my face towards him. "Like I said before, it really is okay if you found someone. Unless he's someone like that pedo guy."

I punched his arm. "He was not a pedo, Dave. And neither is this guy."

"So there is someone?" I totally blew my cover. Dave grinned widely, looking at my expression of embarrassment.

"Why the fuck did you-" I froze, a cold thrill running down my spine as Stephen came to the view. Open mouthed, he looked between me and Dave, who was dumbfounded as well.

I cursed under my breath, putting my face in my hands. My plan of not letting them see each other was a total mess.

"This...is the guy you've been with the whole time?" Dave said in an incredulous voice. I bit my lip.

"Dave... This is my...guide. Step-"

"Sheamus," Dave interrupted, standing up and getting on Stephen's face.

"Who?"

"Batista," Stephen growled, his face hardening as Dave got closer. I squeezed in between them, placing my hands on Stephen's chest and attempting to push him back to no avail. Dave grabbed my hand and yanked me towards him, pushing me behind his back.

What. The. Fuck.

"You had to go on and catch my brother, Sheamus?" Dave said through gritted teeth, moving closer to Stephen. Heart thudding furiously, I got a hold of Dave's arm to drag him back.

"You know each other?" I asked in a barely audible voice. And my question went unnoticed.

"I didn't know you had a fucking brother," Stephen hissed, "I didn't even know his last name."

"Oh, you didn't even know his last name?" Dave mocked as I gasped in disbelieve. Was this my brother? "But it was enough for you to fuck him?"

"Dave!" Burning, I punched his arm again. And he acted like he didn't feel it.

"You should be grateful that I'm helping him out. He's like a baby, not knowing anything about-" I realized that he didn't deny the accusation of sleeping with me. And it seemed to feul Dave's anger more.

"You help him by putting your fucking hands on him?"

"HEY!" I squeezed between them again, and pushed Dave back, hard. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"I know him and he knows me," Stephen answered for Dave. "Obviously, we don't get along."

"Doesn't mean you have to go eat each others heads off in front of me," I snapped. "Dave, he didn't do that. He didn't...sleep with me-"

"But he fucking put his hands on you," Dave grumbled, holding my wrist tightly. "He's not a good guy... Not for you anyway."

Stephen snorted. "Oh really? The irony is unbearable, Batista."

"Shut the fuck up," Dave hissed.

"Guys! Will you please, please stop trying to kill each other?" I rubbed my temples. "How do you know-"

"School," Stephen muttered. "He used to bully me for being gay."

"Dave!" I complained, glaring at him while he glowered at Stephen. The words that came out of his mouth was unbelievable. Dave bullying someone for being gay? Dave bullying someone at all? "Is that true?"

He stayed silent. I wiped a hand down my face in utter shame. "I can't fucking believe it. How could you?!"

"That was before I knew you swung that way too," Dave mumbled in a quiet voice, his brown orbs momentarily meeting mine.

"So?! Even if I wasn't, it was still wrong to do that!" I punched his arm again.

"Yeah, yeah," Dave muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Look at that, mighty Batista's finally silent," Stephen grinned.

"What the fuck are you grinning at, huh?" I punched him too. Like he was going to get away talking like that to Dave.

"Ow," he mumbled, disapprovingly staring at me. "Is he gonna come with us too?"

"Yes," my voice was stern.

"Randy-" Dave started.

"Hush," I silenced him, hooking my hand around his and dragging him with me. I gave one of the burgers to Dave and we spent the next ten minutes at a picnic table silently eating. The awkward silence that fell around us was quite uncomfortable. Now that I had found out Dave and Stephen knew and hated each other, the chances of me getting with Stephen was like 0.001%.

In this case, Hunter was a minor problem.

"We were friends for about...two years, I guess," Dave said in a low voice, only audible for me. "I... Turned my back to him after finding out he was... Like you."

"You were a dick," I deadpanned.

"Still am," he grinned back. "I didn't realize what I was doing was wrong until later. But we never got back to being friends."

"Oh," was all I could say. "What's with those weird names?"

"Used to be in a gang. A school gang, like a popular team," Dave added as he saw the look on my face.

It wasn't until a few seconds later I burst into a fit of chuckles. Stephen casted a weird look at me from across the table while I guffawed. "Sorry," I managed out before chuckling again.

We moved over to a line of stalls which had small games. Stephen and Dave actually played them; not because they wanted to but because they wanted to see who was better. Stephen was an expert ring toss, saying he was the best at basketball when he was in school, and Dave only made faces at him behind his back. Stephen won a huge teddy bear, which he kept to himself. Darts throwing was a complete disaster, and Dave ended up hitting a dart at the stall owner, and he got told off. Stephen guffawed at him, almost starting another fight. I only tried at shooting water balloons, which, if wasn't for Dave teaching me how to hold the gun and aim at the target, I'd seem like a total loser. I got a small price, a soft toy frog, the size of my hands.

I gave it to Dave, unlike Stephen who was a complete bastard. When Stephen wanted to go on a ride, no one volunteered to go with him. Dave, because of his leg, and me... Well, I was afraid of heights. And all the rides on the carnival looked terrifying, some even breaking down every thirty minutes for 'repairing'.

"You're no fun," Stephen grimaced at me.

"He's-" I pinched Dave's arm before he spilled that I was a pussy. "If he doesn't like to go, you can't force him."

"I know that," Stephen bitterly said, "Wasn't intending to."

Seconds passed.

"I think it's time for me to go," Dave voiced, looking at his watch. "It's almost midnight."

"Okay," I whispered, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. "When will I see you again?"

"Soon," he patted my cheek, smiling. And he turned to Stephen with a deadly glower. "Hurt him, and I'll fucking rip you apart."

Stephen stayed silent, his jaws twitching in obvious anger. When Dave finally left, I felt down.

"You really love him don't you?" I heard Stephen ask.

"He is the person I look up to," I said softly, and glanced at his face. "Let's go on..." I looked around. "Ferris wheel." I probably chose the worst ride ever.

"Five minutes ago you didn't want to go," he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I want to go now. So come," I struggled to keep my voice steady, absent of trembling. I didn't want to go, nu-uh, but that pouty look on Stephen's face broke me. When the line for the Ferris Wheel got shorter, I began sweating. I shoved my hands in my jean pockets, clenching them to tight fists.

"Here," Stephen stretched the teddy out to me. I frowned. "Didn't want to give it to you when your brother was there. He would have broke my arm."

A smile spread over my lips, slowly. "Thank you," I said, hugging the toy to my chest. "You really don't want this."

"I won it for you," he winked cockily, and I rolled my eyes. I carefully got into our seat when it came our turn, the rickety seat creaking as I sat. My body went rigid, as it made more creaky sounds when Stephen got seated. clutching the teddy in my hands tightly, I tried to relax, and keep my eyes on the toy without looking at each other. I flinched when the Ferris Wheel started to roll up, desperately hoping that Stephen didn't notice my dread. I slightly pressed against him, soothing my mind that I wasn't alone. Cool breeze brushed past me, and momentarily I let my eyes wander. And the next second, I was trying to hold down the bile which rose up my throat. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten before coming here.

"Don't worry; I got you," Stephen breathed into my ear, and his arm circled around my shoulder in a strong hold. I glanced at his face from the corner of my eye, burning in embarrassment. "Why did you come with me if you were afraid?"

"I'm not," denial was laced over my voice.

"Really?"

I sighed. "I came... Just because."

"Doll be lying," he said to no particular person.

"Casper," I grumbled. He chuckled, tightening his arm around me.

"Ya know... I lied this morning," I frowned at him as he confessed. "I um... didn't touch you last night. But you _were_ having a wet dream."

I screwed my eyes shut. "Jerk."

"Come on," he adjusted on the seat. "I gave you a teddy!"

Suddenly, the ride stopped. Panicking, I almost looked down and fainted. Almost. "Wha-what's going on? Why di-did we stop?"

"Hey, hey," he cupped my face, trying to get my attention but my eyes wildly ran around, looking at other other people who were far from panicking. They were actually enjoying the view abroad, while I almost shit my pants. "Look at me. Look at_ me_." I did, but my mind kept drifting off to other things. Then his lips were on me. I froze, wrapping my head around the fact that he had kissed me for the second time of the day. When he pulled away, I was looking at him like I was hypnotized. "They stop the ride for a minute when we're up so we can look around, okay? There's nothing to be afraid of. _I got you_."

I hide my face against his neck, breathing heavily and taking in his scent. Coffee and candy.

I was desperate. One day, I doubted, there might come a time when I'd be unable to live without him.

**Guys, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would drop off a review. **


End file.
